The Eye, the Box, and the Hair
by Momlirious
Summary: Y/n is one of Sean's best friends. She lives with him and they both are very close. One day, Sean wants her to meet all his friends from America. She gets nervous. She hasn't been to America since she was child. Mark meets Y/n, and jealousy happens. Will Mark or Sean be with Y/n?Sean be with y/n? Or will they both be with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Top of the morning to ya', laddies! My name is JackSepticEye, and welcome to Subnautica!" I said in unison with the video. Both of my headphones were in, volume turned up all the way, signifying I was prepared for the breath-taking images that were to happen in the video. Subnautica, it killed my anticipation. Hundreds of other subscribers and I were waiting for this new, beautiful game that would blow our socks off. That was until when the bedroom door was ripped open and he appeared in the doorway with a perfect smile plastered on his face.

"Y/n!" His accent was obvious from the start, "Are you watching my new video?" He jumped onto my bed. I couldn't hear him that well considering he was screaming in his video and my volume was at the max.

I tore out my headphone from my ears after I paused the video, "What's up, Sean?" I tossed my phone on a stack of clothes near my bed, "What did you say?" I asked, my accent was similar to his but you could tell there was a slight difference.

"Oh, forget it. Do you have the tickets printed out and ready to for New York? This is very important." Sean asked without hesitation, "I really want you to meet my friends. They'll love you, especially your hair!" Sean slid his fingers through my green hair. He doesn't realize it, but I dyed it because of his green septiceye.

My cheeks burned at the statement, "Yes, of course I did. But.. ugh.. Sean..? Are you sure they'll like me...? I mean, I'm not a big youtuber like you guys.. I post videos of hair and makeup tutorials.. Don't you think that they would think I'm weird..?" My heart pounded against my chest when he flashed his smile and started laughing.

"Of course they'll like you! They wouldn't think you're weird. All of them would probably fight to the death to get with someone as cute as you!" Sean, still smiling, began getting off of my mattress, "If you want, I'll buy you your favorite food." Sean bribed me, standing next to my door crossing his heart like he was making a promise.

"Promise?"

"I promise, y/n."

"Thank you so much, Sean!" I blushed, staring intently at his beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of when we were teenagers. That was years ago though.

"What cha' lookin' at!? There something on my face?" Sean instantly freaked out and started wiping his face as if something we on it. There in fact was nothing on his face. I was just staring into his blue eyes..

"No! There's nothing on ya' face, ya' big goof," I chuckled, "I was just lookin' at the face of a boss!" I half-lied. I could never tell him that I was looking into his eyes like a big old sap! I couldn't tell him I have feelings for him... It would ruin everything. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Well, alright. I'm going out for a while. My girlfriend and I are going out to eat. Do ya' want to come with, y/n? It's all on me!" He walked over and rustled my green hair until it was a mess. He always did this. My heart dropped at his words, every single time it would.

"Nah, Sean. I'm alright. I have a makeup tutorial to do. Just be back before 8:30 because of our flight tomorrow."

"Alright, mom," Sean snickered, "I'll be home before you know it." Sean yelled.

As he left, I hurriedly got my phone and began the video again. As heart breaking as it is, I would never stop loving that Irish man.

* * *

This story is originally on Quotev. The author is KakaSensei, who is also know as Gaara which is me.  
If you have any suggestions, please inform me.

Author: Gaara


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 9:30 p.m. and still no Sean. We have a flight to get to in the morning, he knows this.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I see Sean's head pop in.

"Hey, I'm home!" He says in his usual happy tone. Sean smiles and I couldn't resist holding one in.

"Great, well, I am off to bed. How was dinner?" I ask not really interested on his outing with his girlfriend.

Sean's smile grows bigger, "It was really nice. You should have came with! It would have been a lot better. Anyways, night y/n! See ya' in da' mornin'." He practically shouts before closing the door.

What am I going to do with that boy?

-Time Skip-

"Hurry up, Sean! We are going to miss the plane." I shout back trying to hold in my laugh. He just fell into a bunch of suitcases and made a huge scene.

I shake my head at the goofball stumbling my way. "I'm comin'." He says with a bit of red covering his cheeks.

-Time skip-

First class is the best thing ever, I promise you that. It's like you are in one of the fancy movie theaters that practically give you a recliner for a chair.

"This is amazing, so worth the money." I say as my shoulders relax. I might fall asleep because it's so comfy.

"Ah, this was a brilliant idea. Oo, I'm going to call Mark." Says Sean while pulling his phone out of his pants in excitement.

He always has a smile on that perfect face of his. Only if he knew what he put me through half the time.

I have seen a few of Mark's videos. He is a really funny dude. I understand why Sean and him are such great friends. Both of them are down to Earth and make you laugh till your stomach hurts.

"Hello? Ah Markimoo!" Exclaims Sean while plugging his other ear with his finger.

As the conversation goes on I watch Sean's lips move. Every word almost had a smile engraved into it. The way he laughed always had a grin bigger than you could ever think. Everything about him was happiness.

"Hello, y/n, are you there?" Sean says waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask snapping out of my gaze. I did it again. How embarrassing.

"Are you okay? Did you drink before we got in the plane." He asks with a laugh. Oh no. Okay, think of something.

Something popped into my head instantly, "No, I had some medicine to make me sleep through the plane ride." I say shaking my head. I rub my eyes and he nods.

"Well, then maybe you should try and fall asleep. We have a quite a flight ahead of us ya' know." He informs me before going back to his conversation with Mark. Well, maybe rest will be a good idea. I don't want to be worrying about another gaze face incident.

I get comfortable in my chair before I lay my head back. Surprisingly it was easy to fall asleep to the sound of Sean's loud excited voice.

-Time Skip-

I take my suitcase out of the line and I feel a hand ruffle my hair. Sean, of course. "Aren't you excited?" He says almost screaming the words. Yes, more than he will ever know.

"Yes, I can't wait to explore and look at the wonderful sights of New York!" I say truthfully while fixing my now messy hair.

"Mark is waiting for us. He is dying to meet you!" Sean tells me making me ease up a bit.

Mark, wanting to meet me? Never did I think a gamer would want to meet a beauty guru. "Oh well, let's get going then." I say not wanting to keep Sean any longer from reuniting with one of his best mates.

We go down a long set of stairs and my legs start getting tired from how fast Sean is having us go. "Slow down a bit." I giggle from his little run he has going on. He is such a goofball.

He turns around to me and took a hold of my free hand. He begins lightly pulling me through the crowded staircase.

I think I might die. I know this is something a 10 year old freaks out about, but we have never held hands before. Not even when we were younger.

I feel my cheeks turning a dark pink as he tightens his grip a bit more. Please, I beg you, don't have him look back and see the enormous blush session that is happening on my face.

We get off the stairs and he let's go of my hand instantly. I lightly sigh to myself. It was going to end anyways. But to my surprise I look up and see him hugging the one and only... Mark Fischbach

* * *

Author: **Jeanne**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Is this the girl you've been nonstop talking about, Jack?! She's adorable!" Mark pushed Sean off him and ran towards me. Without any hesitation, he gave me a hug.

I looked towards Sean to see a faint blush on his cheeks but he seemed a little aggravated. What happened it him? Is he jealous that Mark left him to hug me.

Mark released his grip from around my waist. One of his hands were brought up towards my face. I was confused at what he was doing until he squeezed my cheek in between his finger.

"Jack!" Mark let go and faced Sean, "How come you've never brought her before until now? You always talk about her even when you first came to see me." Mark pouted but he struggled to keep it.

"She doesn't like airplanes or leaving home. Right, y/n?" Sean winked at me signaling that he's keeping my anti-social thing a secret.

"What?!" Mark turned to me with a face of disbelief, "You don't know what you're missing here in the Americas, y/n." He smiled like a goofball.

That smile.. It reminded me of Sean's goofy smile.

"Do I have something on my face, y/n?" Mark began wiping his facing uncontrollably to get rid of the non-existent thing he believes is there.

"No. You have nothing on your face Mark." Sean said bluntly, looking at him with jealousy.

"Sean? Are you jealous or something? Is it because you're in love with, y/n?" Mark cackled out loud, taking a hold of me to probably make him more jealous.

"No. Of course not. I have a girlfriend and Y/n is like a sister to me." Sean stated with a faint blush on his cheeks. As I stared at him more, he got more and more furious.

"Oh well, let's go baby and lover boy." Mark directed towards us, "We're gonna get a bite to eat."

That's when I knew something was up.

* * *

Author: Jeanne


	4. Chapter 4

We get out of Mark's car and I see a cute little diner in front of us.

"This place has the best burgers. You guys are going to love it." Mark announces, grabbing my hand rushing me towards the doors. I look back at Sean and see him a bit aggravated at this.

When we get inside we found a small booth and Sean made sure I sat next to him. This is honestly the most confusing day I have been through. First with Sean being aggravated at Mark's actions and just Mark in general and the way he's acting towards me.

A pretty, blonde waitress hands us some menus and I couldn't believe some of the things they made here. But hey, it is America. Did I mention that the blonde waitress looked familiar, her name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember.

After looking at the menu a for a few, I knew what I wanted. A double bacon cheese burger. It looked huge. "Sean?" I say putting the menu down. He looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"This looks pretty big." I say pointing at the picture, "Do you want to share it?" He looks at it for a moment.

"Yeah! it looks delicious. Let's get cUrlY fries!" He says, pointing at the side dishes.

That so awesome! Where Sean and I live in Ireland, there are no curly fries. I don't know why, considering its Ireland, but we can never find them! We have been dying to try them out.

"Ah, yes! And I want a milkshake!" I yell loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear me. Thankfully no one looked at us.

"Jesus, you two would make one hell of a couple." Mark laughed, scratching the inside of his ear symbolizing that we were entirely too loud.

I can understand Sean. But me? Maybe it's because I've been around Sean most of my life.

I awkwardly laugh off Mark's comment and look at Sean. He had red cheeks. _Oh my God, is he blushing?_

"Sean, are you okay?" I ask and he just nods. Mark then touches my hair. Whenever someone touches my hair at first, it startles me, but then I get used to it since my hair is always fluorescent and noticeable. People tend to like touching it because of the color.

"I like your hair, it is a nice shade of green." Mark smiles and then I smile.

"Thanks, I think so too." I say with my cheeks burning up a bit now also. I would say it was this color because of Sean, but he is right here. Also, if I did tell Mark he might tell him and I don't want to get embarrassed.

"I have a girlfriend Mark, you know that." says Sean going back to Mark's previous comment about us being a couple. I thought we were done with that.

"I was just kidding man." Mark states with a laugh and Sean shrinks in his seat a bit. Alright _then..._

* * *

Author: **Jeanne**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here is my casa! Do whatever you guys wish, my home is your home." Mark stated with a big smile. "Y/n, you will be sleeping in my room. Jack, in the guest room, and I will be on the couch." Mark pointed towards the directions of where we will be sleeping. Then it crossed my mind. Me? Sleeping in THE Markiplier's bed. I blushed just thinking of it. Score one for me!

Then something was triggered in my head. "Wait a cotton pickin' minute! Sean! I thought we were staying at a hotel or something? No one told me anything about staying here..!" I tried to sound angry about staying here but I couldn't keep an angry face. It's because I don't mind about stay at Mark's house... I DON'T LIKE HIM, ALRIGHT?

"Ugh... I thought Sean told you everything..." Mark grunted at my sudden outburst.

"Maybe I left out a few details..." Sean took a huge gulp as I approach him, face showing off a little bit of anger. "I'm so sorry-"

"You better tell me every detail next time, Sean! I already feel bad enough that I'm taking Mark's bed!" Lie. "I feel even worse that he has to sleep on the couch!" Truth. I turned around so I was facing Mark, "You take your bed, I'll take the couch."

"I could never let beautiful women like you sleep on the couch.." Mark face turned red slightly. What's wrong with his face? Is he burning up or something? I hope that he's not getting sick.

"Well.. Shucks man." My accent made Mark smile a light smile. I smiled back and looked at Sean.

He was mad and was looking straight at us, "Aye, why don't you guys go be lovey dovey somewhere else." Sean sounded hurt and betrayed... Why would he.. He has a girlfriend. "Can I talk to Mark alone, Y/n? Don't you have to do a hair curling tutorial or somethin'." Sean said coldly not taking his eyes of Mark. He looked almost... furious. I guess.. I better leave them alone. Maybe something happened with Sean, it can't be about me right..? I hope he's alright.

"Alright, and you're right. My fans must be worried. Pfft, not." I got a little stressed out. I only have 57 subscribers. Sean makes fun of me all the time, but says I'll make it and he knows it. Sean praising me gives me all kind of feeling. Sometimes I can't take it.. I just wanna-

"You'll make it, y/n. It takes time." Mark said softly, interrupting my train of thought. "You can go use my computer if you'd like." Mark smiled. I didn't see it but I know he did just by the sound of his luscious voice.

"Thank you, Mark. Sean, I need to talk to you as soon as you're done with your discussion." I started walking towards the hallway to Mark's recording room. I wondered aimlessly through his apartment, it was pretty big for just one person.

I didn't know what door it was, but I didn't want it to seem like I was just going through everything so I started to walk back to Mark's living room. I started to hear muffles of Sean and Mark's conversation. I felt bad, I was curious about what they were talking about. I don't want to eavesdrop. Albeit, I'm sure they're talking about me.. I listened more closely as Sean spoke some words.

"She's gone, Mark. She left me a while ago."

"You haven't told y/n yet? What happens when she finds out."

"I don't know. I don't want her to get sad because she left me. I want y/n to be happy and carefree. But ever since my fans found out that y/n's been living with me, everything started going downhill. My girlfriend thought I was cheating on her with y/n. It hurts, so I'm never home.. and if I am, I'm making videos." Sean paused, " I go out drinking every night. I feel so bad, it feels like I'm basically betraying y/n. I just... I don't know what to do.

I nearly gasped at what Sean had just said, just when I was about to, Mark softly spoke.

"You're crazy about y/n, aren't you?"

Nothing was said after that, but I heard some shuffling from the couch and somewhat silent footsteps coming my way. I immediately got up and basically sprinted to the nearest room. Thankfully, it was the bathroom. I hope to god that they didn't hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Ma! I'm getting my makeup done!" Sean yelled, pretending to talk to his mom. He always did this, and it always made me laugh. "I want to be a pretty girl!" (Cough, cough. Get the reference.) "Am I a pretty girl yet, y/n?!" He asked me as I applied some foundation to his scruffy face. His stubbly pricked my hand, causing my hand to itch.

"Yes Sean, you're very pretty, I'm so jealous." I chuckled, slapping some eye shadow onto his lids. "Now you see this? As you probably can tell, I'm doing a smokey eye with a bit of liquid eyeliner on his lids." I pointed towards the smokey eye I did on Sean. Might I add, I was very proud of it. "Are you ready for some lipstick, Sean?" I grabbed my dark purple lipstick out of my bag, preparing to spread it across Sean's soft lips... I blush as I applied it... Why am I thinking about how nice his lips are..? Jesus I'm crazy.

"I WANT YOU TO DO MY MAKEUP!" Mark busted through the door, causing me to jump and slash Sean's face with the lipstick. It went from being perfect to looking like an absolute mess. The lipstick went down to his jawline, nearly halfway down his neck. Mark, on the other hand was waving at the camera, acting like a total good like always.

"Only if I can do it the way you did in that video, but I'll make it better." I smiled, wiping Sean's face with a wipe to get rid of the lipstick that corroded his neck. "Sorry Sean, Mark scarred me and you're covered with my favorite lipstick. Now you look like a clown."

"Clowns are scary. AND NO MARK, YOU'RE NOT GETTING A FABULOUS MAKEOVER FROM Y/N!" Sean yelled teasingly, throwing in some sassy poses here and there. "Hey, let me do your makeup! I'll make you beautiful."

"I'm already beautiful!"

"SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION, GUYS! THESE DIMWITS WANT TO BE A PRETTY GIRL. I bet they'll look amazing though after I'm done with them." As I said that, I winked at the camera while giving a devilish grin. Now's my chance. I'm going to make them look ridiculous. It's going to be great.

-An hour later-

"Alright, alright. I'd say that was a success!" I announced towards the camera while showing Sean's and Mark's face. They were beautified. "Now if you liked this tutorial, like this video! If you want more videos on tutorials, then subscribe for more beautistic videos of hair, makeup, and even nails!" I yelled out loud before I abruptly ended the video.

"I wanna see what I look like, y/n!" The two boys said in unison, nearly giving me a heart attack from their loudness.

"Alright, alright, alright. You'll see the magic. I'm a witch, man." I giggled as I pulled out a medium sized mirror out of nowhere. I handed it to Sean first since I finished his makeup first.

"I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING MODEL! HELL YEAH!" He screeched, making Mark flinch at how loud he is. He's so loud that he could bust your eardrum. I laughed at Sean's remark. whenever he screams like this, then I know he's okay.

Mark looks at me and then points toward the door. Obviously he's signalling for me to talk to him about something. Is it about what he asked Sean earlier? Is it about his girlfriend? I mean ex-girlfriend. That's right, they broke up. Or it could be something completely different and I'm just over reacting.

"Hey, Sean. Start setting stuff up, we're going to play some prop hunt with Bob and Wade. Maybe Yamimash too! Alright thanks!" Mark yelled while pushing me out the door in a hurried pace. Now that was worrying me. I was now eager to ask him about what's going on with Sean.

He lead me towards a room, I'm assuming it's his room? Ugh, I don't know, it would be the guest room or something. When he finally stopped pushing me, he silently closed the door. He ushered me to be quiet. Why? Why is he asking me to be quiet?

...

That's when it started. Mark, was now inches from my face, leaning in slightly to kiss me. His lips were puckered out. They were a little wet by how they had a certain shine to them. Mark. Markiplier. We were about to make lip contact when...

"I'm just messing with ya', I bet you wished that happened, judging by your Tumblr account." (Pretend you have a Tumblr)

"What about my Tumblr account, man? Does it really look that bad...?" I blushed. I must admit, I did share that gif of Mark flexing with his shirt off. I mean, who wouldn't? It was just too perfect. Just the thought of his muscles make me flustered. I internally screamed. Mark was stalking my Tumblr, he saw my obsession.

"Yeah, it's bad. I'm sorry to tell you, but you have been diagnosed with the Fan-girl. It's pretty serious, you should get that taken care of, y/n l/n." Mark smiled and began writing on an invisible notebook.

"Dang, what are the side effects Dr. Markiplier? Are the life-threatening?" I role-played with him just for the fun of it.

"Symptoms are: Hopelessly falling in love with me, loving my amazing body, and my handsome face... Should I really go on?"

"I didn't think you were that conceited Mark." I chuckled, man, no wonder why people like him. He's just hilarious.

"I AM NOT! I JUST ENJOY THE WAY I LOOK." He screeched in his high-pitched voice he usually makes when he's offended. "I'll have you know I have plenty of girls dying to be you right now." Mark stared at me seriously.

"Why, why would they be happy to be in my place? Is it because I'm staying the night here and I'm able to have a long conversation with you without worrying about a time limit." I giggle, I guess girls would be dying to be in my shoes right now. I get to stay the night in Marks apart, I get to sleep in his bed, and I can actually have a meaningful conversation with him without worrying about standing in line just to see him.

"I mean I guess, but they would be dying to be in your place, y/n, because of this."

Not a second later, Mark was holding the sides of my faces, kissing me passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

I look at Mark with wide eyes and he smiles.

"What's the matter, is there something on my face?" Mark asked, spreading the perfect make-up I did for him all over making him look like a washed clown.

"Ugh.. I-I.. Ugh." I stuttered. Mark. He just kissed me. What do I do. I look at his bright smile one more time until I black out.

* * *

-Sean's POV-

"Why won't this shit come off! It's like it's glued onto my face, how can y/n wear this all the time?" I scrubbed my face raw trying to get the... What's it called..? Eyeliner? Off my eyelid. It wouldn't come off though, and it was making me angry. "Maybe y/n has some make-up pads or something, I remember her using a thing like that on her face." I said to myself, thinking of the little circle thing she used to simply slid across her skin to rid all the cosmetics.. I remember it being in her backpack. I'll go look in there.

I waltzed out of the bathroom into a living room where all our stuff was staying temporarily. I lifted up her bag and unzipped it. There was a bunch of clothes and shit. Until I found her diary.. I don't know exactly why someone like her age would have such a thing, but obviously it was for some reason. I opened to a page that had hearts drawn on it. At the bottom was a little picture of two people holding hands.. Above it had our names in a heart.

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _Sean is out again with his girlfriend... He's out with her all the time now and I just feel lonely. He leaves me here with nothing to do.. So, I keep myself busy. I do his laundry, clean his room, and clean the rest of the house. I know this is embarrassing, but one time I took his blue jacket and wore it to bed. The smell of it and how it's over sized on me made me comfortable, instantly putting me to sleep. Today, he was looking for it and I acted like I didn't have a clue where it was when it was actually in my room under my pillow... He needed it because it was going to be cold later tonight and he wanted to offer it to his girlfriend. Of course, but he's not getting it back. HA! Jesus lord, I'm a freak._  
 _When will he ever notice?_

* * *

I smiled while reading this. Y/n is such a loser, but she's my loser. Wait until she finds out the special news and what I have in store for her...

"SEAN! COME HERE! NOW!" I hear Mark scream aloud from his room, without hesitation, I place the diary in my pants so I can read it later and I ran to Mark's room.

"What the matter!?" I said, opening the door. Mark had y/n in his arms, and she was out like a light. Her face was as red as a beet and she was somewhat smiling. What the hell happened?

"I- ugh. She just blacked out, I didn't know what to do. So I called you." Mark looked worried, looking into my eyes to try to find out what to do with the now passed out y/n.

"I guess... We can just put her on the bed, right? She'll wake up eventually?" I really should question Mark. What the hell happened to her and why does she have lipstick on her face. Mark better of not.. I swear to god if he did, then he's going to regret everything. _And I mean everything_.

"Is the game ready, I want everyone to see the masterpiece that y/n created." Mark pouted his lips, trying to flash some poses here and there like an idiot he is. Only if he didn't mess it up, then he would look like a model.

"Yeah, it's ready," I said, "I really wanted y/n to join us. It would have been a whole lot more funnier because she freaks the hell out." I stared at her resting face, pink flecks of dust were still on her cheek. Did I ever mention that she blushes in her sleep? Like all the time? I wonder if she's thinking of something embarrassing. I completely forgot she blushed in her sleep, sometimes she talks to. But I'll save that for another time.

"I can tell," Mark stated, "I watched the videos you guys did together. Now let me tell you, she would make everyone die because of the way she freaks out. She's almost as bad as me when I'm playing I Am Bread." Mark chuckled aloud, walking towards his recording room.

"Maybe, I should make her play that... Just to see her reaction to it.." My thoughts started to drift outward. Y/n yelling and screaming because she can't beat a simple level replayed in my head. Her going on a rampage and crying went through my head. I couldn't let that happen.

"Oh, dear god. Don't she'll go on a rampage and kill you." My began snickering. I guess he was just imagining y/n ripping my head off and stuffing piece of break down my exposed esophagus. Nope, nope, nope. Never going to let her play now.

* **buzz** * * **buzz** *

My phone went off in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and unlocked it to see that there were two unread messages. One from Bob and one from her... I immediately opened her up to see it said

" _Hey Jack... I miss you..."_


	8. Chapter 8

-Your POV-

I wake up in bed and hear laughter coming from the other room. It must be Mark and Sean playing a game, since the two of them said they were going to earlier.

I climb out of bed and sighed. I didn't want Mark to kiss me. Did I? I mean Sean is who I want, but he has a girlfriend... Wait, no he doesn't.. I remember them talking about that. Still, he wants nothing to do with me.

Mark is nice, he was smooth with the kiss. I think I liked it. His lips were soft and warm... and... I cover my face with my hands and take a deep breath. _I need my diary_... I need to sort out my feelings.

I scampered out of the room, trying to be quiet just in case they just so randomly hear me. I go to my bag in the front room and open it. I searched and searched and searched. Nothing seemed to pop up. WHAT?! Where the hell is my diary? Did one of the boys take it! No, this is not okay. I know I brought it! At least, I hope I did.. Maybe I did accidentally leave it in Ireland.

I furiously stomped all the way to the recording room and opened the door. There were flames in my eyes and I don't care what happens at this point. I am getting my diary back. No. Matter. What.

"Where is my diary!" I say straight forward. The boys turn towards me surprised and take their headphones off.

"What are you talking about, Y/N?" Mark questions me and I run my fingers through my hair. "My diary, one of you took it. I want it back now." I demand and getting closer to the two YouTubers.

"Y/N please calm down a bit." Sean calmly asks standing up. I look at him as if he was crazy. He had a hint of sympathy in his voice, which I might add, was surprisingly quiet and calm.

"I have personal stuff in there. I know I brought it. I didn't use it yet, so it had to be in my bag. Guess what? It is not. So somebody better had it over now." I finish my sentence, steam coming out of my ears. I looked Sean dead in the eye, knowing he is the one who has it.. I

Both of the guys I like are in the same room and I can't deal with it. Both of them bring me stress in someway and all I want to do is cry. I don't even know why! Wait, did I just say both the guys I like? I don't even know if I like Mark yet... Why do I think I like Mark.

Sean sighs and he digs something out of the back of his pocket, from what I assume. My diary was in his hand a moment later.

"Sean.." My voice cracked, I was on the verge of freaking out from embarrassment. He read my diary... He must think I'm like every other fan-girl ever now...

"I'm sorry. I swear it was just one page." He says as I take it back quickly.

"Why? What page?" I say with tears forming in my eyes.

Sean sighs and just bows his head. "I don't know." He admits.

I press my lips together and try to scurry out of the embarrassment. But Sean grabs my wrist.

"Just leave her alone Sean." Mark commands Sean and I scoff. Sean and I both gave him a look. Sean looked offended, while I looked.. well, pissed.

"Don't try to stick up for me just because you..." I say quickly shutting my sentence down.

"Because.. What?" Sean says sternly and I suck my cheeks in.

"Because I kissed Y/N, Sean." Mark says with defeat in his voice. Mark looked frustrated, like as if he didn't mean to say it, but he didn't regret saying it. I actually sympathized over him until Sean..

"You what!" Sean screams furiously. His face started to turn a dark rose color as if he was going to burst.


	9. Chapter 9

-Mark's POV-

 _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ I mentally slapped myself as I blurted that out loud. I'm such an ignoramus! I can't believe that I just said that in front of Jack! Now they both hate me! I cursed my very existence as Jack reacted to the news that could endanger our friendship.

I watched as Y/n's breathing hitched and her eyes started bulging. Something, for sure, was about to happen. And I knew that I was not going to like it. Jack stormed out the house to leave me with a hyperventilating y/n, who in fact, looked like she was going to pass out any minute again. I stared at the door and then her. Should I go talk to Jack? No, I can't just leave y/n here by herself. She's having a panic attack! I have to get her to the doctor before she passes out.

Right as I finished my thought, she crumbled to the ground while taking sharp gasps of air in. I stood there. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock after what just happened between the three of us. Y/n was crying, asking for help. All I could do was call 911 and ask for help. I sat by her side and told her to try to calm down and take big, slow breaths. I just hope that Jack comes back soon...

* * *

-Sean's POV-

What makes him think that he can do that? I literally told him an hour earlier that I was in love with her. I wanted to pour my heart out to her... But of course, Mark, the idiot he is, had to kiss her. I doubt she even likes me anyway. Why would she like an obnoxious, loud, annoying person like me? The only person who could stand me was her... and we left each other... I became distant with her because of Y/n. I was falling in love with her. But she didn't like it... She wanted me to talk to her 24/7, but I couldn't do that. I was planning on leaving her anyway to confess my love to Y/n, but she beat me to it.

But now she's back.

What will I do? I'm never going to just dump Y/n in the middle of nowhere. I should really go back... I mean, Y/n has random panic attacks out of nowhere.. I really should make sure that she didn't have one because of me... Because whenever she has an attack.

Well, how do I put this?

She loses a piece of her memory, and it never comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

-Sean's POV-

I was walking around, kicking a rock every time one came across my path. I know this looked like one of those stereotypical sad scene where the person has their hands in their pockets and such. My mind kept drifting to Y/n, but I had to keep away from her. I had to keep it away from the thought of Mark kissing her. Yet when I tell myself not to think about it, I only think about it more...and more...and more. I can't stand it anymore! I know that I could NOT stand idly by while Mark held her hand and did all that couple stuff. No way. I won't stand for that! I knew her first. I mean, Mark, he did something first.

I then remembered something. Y/n, she has panic attacks in situation's of high stress. I probably stressed her out so much that she had a panic attack.. I won't let that happen. I turned around and began to run back to take care of that precious rose of mine.

-Time Skip-

I returned to where I last saw the beautiful girl, only to notice that she was gone. As well as Mark. That's not good. I pulled out my phone and took in a deep breath, I didn't want to text Mark. I'm extremely upset at him. But, I need to get to Y/n. Seeing that the two of them aren't here gave me an uneasy feeling that something happened to Y/n again... Just suck it up, Sean. My thumbs moved around on the keyboard to spell out,

* * *

Me: Where are you two?

Mark: At the (Insert hospital name) hospital

Me: WHY?! D: Did something happen to Y/n?

Mark: (Name) had a panic attack

* * *

I felt my heart drop. I'm the one that caused it. I found my way to the nearest wall and began hitting my head against, not caring that it gave me a really bad headache. My heart was in more pain than my head, it was all my fault. It felt as if my heart had shattered into a bajillion pieces and there was no way I could ever put it back together. I hurt someone I love. That's...that's...tearing me up inside. What's even worse is that she's going to lose a piece of her memory because of my stupidity...I placed her in the hospital.

I gave myself some time to wallow in sorrow, but I still grabbed my keys, ran out of the apartment, got into my car, and drove to the hospital. I need to make this up to her. I can't just be the world's biggest dick. I laughed at my own mental commentary. If I'm not there before she wakes up, I may lose her forever.

I eventually reached the hospital and went up to the secretary, this secretary wasn't the most attractive. In fact, a mole on her face distracted me from when she gave me Y/n's room number. Oops, I'm a really big asshole..

"Sir."

"What?"

"Room 11 on the 5th floor."

"Oh, sorry!" I stated before running to find the closest elevator. Why must I be so judgmental?

I walked quickly to the elevators I eventually and crammed myself in with other doctors, nurses, and visitors. Let's just say I felt things I wish I hadn't on that tight elevator. Everyone BUT me got off the elevator at floor 3, so that game me 1 minute to think. I rushed over here, but what am I even going to say to her. 'Sorry for putting you in the hospital but I love you'? No way. I didn't have time to actually come up with anything before the elevator doors slid open, revealing the 5th floor. My eyes scanned the halls and I found the room. I knocked on the door, I know I'd need permission to come in. I can't just barge in. I heard a quiet voice telling me that I could come in. I twisted the doorknob and looked at Y/N. Mark was helping dress her into hospital gown. (She had her bra and underwear on). I guess she took off her clothes for something? I was a gentleman and covered my eyes to not see anything. But, knowing Mark was seeing something, that definitely boiled my blood. Y/n said I could open my eyes because she was dressed, so I did so.  
I said without thinking, "Y/n, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she replied in a flat tone, "but.. who are you? If I may ask."

Here comes the hard part. I don't even know what to say because she doesn't even remember who I am anymore.

"It's nothing... Mark, please take care of my angel."

And with that I left the hospital building in utter silence.


	11. Chapter 11

-Mark's POV-

"Mark, who was that?" Asks the beautiful lost girl in front of me. How do I even explain something like this to her? I can't just say, oh, I kissed you and knew that guy, who is by the way your best friend, you lived with him, and he was in love with you. Not to mention you were probably just as equally in love with him until I came along. That would ruin everything. Everything... She would probably despise me if I told her, but I just might have to let that happen because Jack deserves her more than I do.

"He is just some friend of mine. He is a bit crazy. He's always worried about people, especially girls that are as cute as you." I lie with some confidence in my voice while also trying to soothe her with my flirting. Am I really going to do this? She presses her lips together and nods with a slight blush on her cheek. She then quickly runs into my arms and hugs me. What is this for, is it because I complimented her?

"Thank you so much for being here, Mark." Y/N cries suddenly into my arms. I stretch my arms across her back and pull her even closer to me. Feeling her warmth against my chest made my mind burst into thought, thoughts mainly about the feelings I had towards her... and some about Jack. I just don't want to let her go though, because I love the warmth she gives me. I don't want her to cry or be sad ever again. She's already been through enough as it is. I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to... Because eventually I'll have to tell her the solid truth.

"No problem. I will always be here. Who else is going to?" I mumble into her hair as she tightens her grip around me. Y/n's hair smelled like roses and all sorts of wonderful things. I seriously just wanted to sniff the lovely scents coming from her scalp forever. Her hands gripped onto my back tightly and I felt myself fall a bit more in love with this beautiful girl in my arms. Beautiful girl? More like angel.

I , then, hear a cough come from across the room and we both let go of each other. It was the nurse. She had a clipboard in his left hand and seemed quite happy to be seeing us. Although she continued to glance at me every so often and I wondered why. Her eyes were so hard to read with those thick glasses in front of them That god damn nurse, she interrupted our perfect moment.

"Miss. L/N, I am happy to tell you that you are safe to go. After doing the tests on you, it seems like you didn't lose any major memory. If anything it was a word that is of no great use. I hope you have a wonderful day!" She informs us with a weirdly geeky tone. What? Word? What word? Gah! SHUT UP NURSE! With that, the nurse left the two of us alone together in the room.

That was when my heart dropped when I realized she said 'no great use'. She did lose something great to her. Jack...her best friend and potential lover... I look at Y/N and see the excitement on her face. I saw how happy she was with herself. She actually believes she didn't forget somebody or something dear to her. I can't just say something and ruin her happiness. I won't. I won't let her cry again. Or it'll happen again..

After signing the release papers and having her change into the clothes she came in, we left. Instead of leaving right away, the nurse from earlier stopped me. I just told Y/n to wait outside after the nurse stated we needed to speak in private. I didn't know what for but I hope it isn't something bad like earlier. When Y/n left through the front doors, the nurse turned to me with a flirty grin consuming her face. She looked like she was trying to seduce me, honest to god.

"I know that you're the famous Markiplier." She smiled widely, "I just want to let you know that I'm a really big fan." She stepped closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I have something for you!" After doing so, she began to act more and more like a child as she scavenged her pockets for the thing she was about to give me. When she gave me a folded piece of paper, I was a little worried.. What could this be?  
"What's this?" I asked confused, not even bothering to unfold this.

"Well, why don't you unfold it?" Her voice grew softer as she began to watch me unfold the piece of paper that was against my palm. Once I opened it, I was quite amazed. It was a drawing of me and Jack next each other. Now, you may think it's a cartoonish drawing but it wasn't. It was drawn like us perfectly. It was shaded perfectly and it was just perfect. I looked at the detail to find a little slip taped to the bottom corner. It had a phone number on it. Let me guess, it was the nurses..?

"Call me later!" She suddenly disappeared from my sight without any warning as to where she went. I just looked back down at the paper and read the name above the slip.

 _It said Barbara._

I left the hospital building shortly after to find Y/n sitting on a bench with her phone in hand. I completely forgot she had it the entire time. While she was busy, I decided to call a cab and head home for the night, considering it was about eight o'clock and Y/n and I both haven't eaten in hours. Once I called the cab, I sat next to the angel on the bench and watched as she was answering comments on her most recent video, which was the video of her doing Jack's and my make up.

'Woo! Jack is back! He hasn't been in one of your videos in awhile!' One of the comments stated. I looked at Y/n to see her expression changed from blank to plain out confused. I bet she was wondering why she would ever do video with Jack in the first place...

"Mark... We did a video with Jack earlier? How come I forgot?" She looked at me with her innocent eyes that stared deeply into my own. The thing is, I didn't want to tell her the truth just yet. I wanted her to wait a few days until Jack has calmed down.

"Well, maybe that was the thing you forgot! I mean, that video isn't really that important to your life right?" I answered her question, trying to play it off as if that was the thing she forgot.

"But, the person said I've done videos with him before. How is that possible?" She looked so hurt as she stated that, I was about to answer her question until the cab rolled up and was ready to take us back home. We both hopped inside the cab, I told the driver my address. As time went on, it felt as if the ride home was as cold as death.

It was quite awkward the whole time we were in the cab, but I began to get this gut feeling and it felt like I knew something bad was going to happen soon. Maybe not now, but soon. I could seriously feel it. It was a really bad feeling but I tried to shake it off, Y/n is all I care about right now. I can't have her have a panic attack again due to my gut feeling.

I glanced at Y/N and see light confusion in her eyes as if she is trying to remember something. Like she is trying to remember somebody...oh no. I mean, yes, but no... She'll get upset again! I can't let that happen, I've got to do something...

"Y/N what are you thinking about?" I interrupt her thoughts and she looks at me with a straight face. Like she forgot what she was trying to remember. Thank god, that was my intention, but I regretted doing it too...

"I don't know really. It is all foggy in my head." She tells me with a bit of upset in her voice. I could see the pain coming out of her eyes. It seemed like she was about to loose her mind if I let her back into her thoughts. So I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey, so um..how are you feeling?" I try to say casually. What am I even doing?! Trying to make small talk obviously, but I sound like such an idiot!

"I feel okay... Just a little dizzy. What about you, are you okay?" Y/n scooted a little closer to me, "You look a little pale." She stated as she brought her hand up to my cheek. I couldn't help but bring my eyes to stare into her own. She's such a lost puppy in this world and I just want to help her find her place and be happy. I know that Jack loves her and everything but I can't just sit here while he waste time. I needed to take action before she was gone for good.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried about you and Jack. He seems a little out of it." I tired my best to stop gazing into her eyes but her mysterious orbs pierced mine, causing me to find out every single detail about her.

"He seems strange, I don't know about him. Why are you friends with him Mark?" Y/n asked another question, but this time I didn't pay attention, I was too consumed in the magnificent colors that complimented her eyes. Without a second to think of my actions, I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't pull away, she didn't resist. Instead, she kissed me back.

"He's my friend because he's always been there when I was at my breaking point. He was there when everyone hated me, and I know he'll always be there for me even if all this bad stuff has been happening to him. He cares about me, and for I, I will always care about it. Jack is my best friend, but I did something that can't be forgiven." I averted my gaze from her own, finally. I just wished this ride home wasn't any longer than it was already.

-Sean's POV-

"Welcome to New York Airlines: The Flight of Excellence" The speakers announced as I slowly stepped closer to the ticket booth area. Hundreds of people were in line, many of them with bags and many others without. Most were with others and then there was me. All alone, like the lost cause I am... I got into line and tried my best to hide my depression but it was really hard to with Y/n on my mind. Before I knew it, I was next in line.

"Good Afternoon, sir! How may I help you?" A perky woman called out to me, she looked no older than 25. She was actually pretty decent looking, but she obviously was interested me because she began to check me out. She gave me a flirtatious glare before I said something.

"Hello, I would like to refund these two tickets and buy a ticket to Ireland, please." I hesitantly held out the two tickets that had both mine and Y/n's name on it. As the woman tried to take the tickets away, I pulled them back for a moment before handing them to her. I knew I regretted the decision soon afterwards, but I knew that Y/n wasn't going to come back with me. She has Mark now, and she doesn't even remember who I am. I wasn't going to bring pain onto her anymore. She deserves a happy life, since I could never give her that.

"Here you go sir, I hope you enjoy your flight." The girl winked at me as she gave me my ticket... and a piece of paper with her number on it..

"Ugh, thanks." I said bluntly before stuffing the two into my pocket and made my way to the terminal.

 _Bye, Y/n... I hope you remember me soon... because I need you._


	12. Chapter 12

-Jack's POV-

"Good evening passengers, we are about to arrive to Galway Airport. If you would please buckle up and relax, we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes." The air flight attendant announced over the intercom. I reached for my backpack that rested between my feet and placed it upon my lap. I quickly reached inside to grab my headphones and my phone. Plugging my headphones in, I unlocked my phone to see a picture of Y/n and I throwing up peace signs and doing a terrible duckface. I sighed at the thought of Y/n. I didn't even notice that a tear began to slide down my face as I scanned her beautiful features in this photo. It's all my fault that this whole thing happened. If I wasn't such a jealous prick, Y/n wouldn't have forgotten my entire existence. I thought as I slowly unlocked my phone. I searched for my music app and immediately opened it to see a song already halfway over. The song name was "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. I couldn't help but think that Y/n was messing around on my phone since I never check it because it always gets blown up with notifications.

Ignoring the song the displayed on the screen of my phone, I clicked a tab that led me to the playlists I created. Considering my music taste, I decided to listen to Metallica since it was the first band on my playlist. "Sad but True" was the very first song on the list. As the song started to play, I began to tap the beat on my knees as I slowly drifted off to my own dreamland.

-Time Skip-

"Excuse me sir, but the plane has landed and you need to get off." One of the air flight attendants said while shaking me out of my slumber. When my eyes shot open all I could see is the consistent blurriness everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll take my leave then." I stated as I slowly got up, making sure I didn't get that sudden head rush that happens when you immediately get up. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the baggage claim. I checked my phone occasionally on the way to see if she has messaged me back to tell me she was here to pick me up. When I made it the the baggage claim, I noticed my two lonely bags being taken away down the conveyor belt. Walking over to pick up my two bags before they got away I suddenly got attacked by a pair of arms that wrapped around my waist tightly. Noticing that they were small, I instantly knew who the owner of the arms were.

"Hey Sarra! How have you been? I've missed you!" I removed her strong hold from around my waist and turned around to meet Sarra's crystal grey eyes already staring into mine.

* * *

-Y/n's POV-

"Oh! Look Mark! They're so cute!" I stated as I pointed to a window that showed puppies playing and or they were napping. They were so cute! I loved puppies and kittens. I wish I could have had one when I was younger, but my mom wouldn't let me because she was allergic to them. Little did she know, there was female cat that had a batch of kittens outside of our house. Whenever I got the chance, I would go outside and feed them, pet them, and take care of them. The meows of the kittens always made me really excited, so I would run outside just to see them. That was until my mom found out and put them into a shelter. I was so thankful she did.

"Can we go inside?" I asked Mark, tugging him towards the pet store like a child. I glance at him to see a bright smile on his face. His smile always warmed my heart, I just wished that I could see it a lot more. It was gone ever since that day...

Ever since that guy came into my room at the hospital Mark's been down. I don't know what that guy's deal was, he just showed up and then left after I asked who he was. I think his name was Jack! That's what Mark has been saying at least. I, occasionally, hear Mark and that guy talking on the phone about me. Mark would tend to get upset afterwards, but I have no idea why. They would talk about things like if I were okay and if I was getting any better. Mark always reassured him everything was fine, but was it really? I mean, why would he call so much just to have the same answers said to him again and again.

I don't care, as long as Mark is in my life, then I won't have a care in the world.

As we walked into the pet store, I immediately ran to the puppies that were wagging their little tails at all the people around them. There were many German Shepherds, Huskies, Corgis, Australian Shepherds, and Akitas! A whole bunch of breeds were here! Mark, instead, went over by the cats. It reminded me of his cat video he posted not too long ago. Was he looking for a cat? He has a dog already, so why not? Chica, his dog, was the most adorable and gentle thing on the planet and I loved it.

"What about this one, Y/n? Do you want this one?" Mark picked up a little kitten that had very blue eyes. Never had I seen such blue eyes before. I couldn't help it, I freaked out. It was the cutest thing on thing ever!

"PLEASE MARK!" I snatched the little baby from Mark's hands at held it up like Simba from the lion king. I watched as the cat began to struggle in my hands, trying to get out. Without a moment of hesitation, I brought it down to my chest and held it like you would normally hold a cat. I pet the top of its furry little head and felt it vibrate against my arm, signifying that it was purring at my touch.

"I see that it already has taken a liking to you. Maybe we might get it considering that I'm already attached to it as well." Mark winked as he took a hold of the purring baby in my arms. Mark lifted it up like I did just moments ago and took note of the gender. We both found out that it was a boy. "I think we should name it Zeus." Mark announced, handing me the little kitten back.

"I like that name, but I like Rin better." I commented, staring at the little wonderful soft boy that I was holding. It was like he was a newborn baby, my newborn baby. My nonhuman newborn baby.

"I like that name better than Zeus. We should name it Rin." Mark smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is Y/n still living with you, Sean? Or did she abandon you, because I didn't see her with you when you came. I know she lives with you so that's why I'm asking." Sarra asked with worry while the two of us where waiting for our dinner to be placed in front of us.

"Don't worry about her anymore, she's gone for good. She decided to stay in America with Mark, she felt it was better that way. It's not her fault though, considering it is her birthplace." I stated, pulling out my phone to check if I had any notifications from Mark. I know that I should really forget about Y/n, but I can't seem to. She is, after all, my childhood friend, my best friend, my crush, my angel. "She has more opportunity there anyway, she's really artistic. I believe that she could get a really well-paying job there if she searches." I continued, placing my phone back inside my pocket then looking back at the old girl of my dreams in front of me. Grey eyes, blond hair, short and thin body, but something was missing something. She wasn't Y/n, Sarra started talking to me once I reached 2 million subscribers. I feel like a jackass for saying this, but I think she only likes me because I'm slightly famous. Meeting some of her friends, I've heard that Sarra was a gold digger. I didn't believe it at first, but now, I could even say it for myself. Considering we're at a very expensive restaurant right at the moment.

"I don't like her, she was always mean to me. I felt like she was out to get me and ruin our relationship, Jack." Sarra smiled, showing her green and blue braces. Sarra calls me Jack, Y/n calls me Sean. I bet Sarra doesn't know my real name. I looked down at my phone again, once again, nothing. Looking back at Sarra, I noticed that she seemed frustrated with my constant phone checking. "Is your phone more important than me, Jack? What's more important than me? I mean, look at me?" Sarra said like a snobby person, making me cringe profusely.

" _Nothing is more important than you, Sarra. You're amazing."_ I said sarcastically in a loving but disgusted tone. Why did I even like Sarra in the first place? She's rude and annoying, I feel bad for saying it but my god, what a bitch.

"Oh Jacky-poo! You're amazing! I love you so much, but I know you hear that a lot since you're famous and all." Sarra screamed, nearly jumping on top of the table to wrap her scrawny arms around me once again.

"Sarra, I have one question before you maul me to death with love, I want you to answer this truthfully." I couldn't stand her high-pitched squeaky voice, I mean, it's almost as bad as Mark's scream when he was playing I am Bread.

"What is it, boo bear?" She smiled, sitting back in her seat.

"Do you even know my real name?" I questioned with a serious expression plastered on my face.

"Of course I do, it's Jack! Isn't it?" She then started to look hurt and confused once she answered my simple question that she could easily look up on the internet.

"I think we're through here, you can pay the bill, it's like what? Three hundred dollars? I think you have it covered since you're such a fucking gold digger." I began to walk away, realizing that Sarra was just another girl just looking for attention and money, she didn't really care who I was as a person, just my social status. I glanced back and looked her in the eyes to see tears streaming down her face, "I'll have you know, my real name is Sean McLoughlin. Besides, a girl like you wouldn't know. That's why Y/n is better." After that, I officially left that god-forsaken stupid little restaurant and made my way towards the Galway airport. It's time to get Y/n back.

* * *

-Y/n POV-

- _Flashback-_

 _"Come on, Y/n, there's a better place to watch the fireworks go off, follow me!" The teen boy took ahold of my hand and led me to somewhere I had no clue of. We trudged through large groups of people just to make it to a gathering of trees where in the middle there was a path, probably made by past travelers. I was always scared of forests, especially now, but since he was holding my hand and guiding me, my fear vanished like thin air. My heart thumped like a woodpecker pecking at a tree, it was so fast that I could honestly pass out from it._

 _We were traveling through a thick forest and then up a steep hill to just get to this amazing spot that was perfect for these fireworks. I didn't mind at all, since the two of us did this all the time. Let me tell you, I was winded once we got to the tippy-top of a mountain. For this high in the air, we could see the sun finally setting on the horizon. The color red being the most vibrant out of all the colors of the sunset, it was breathtakingly beautiful. I could've looked at this view for the rest of my life, and the sounds of nature in the background really complimented the whole idea of it._

 _"It's beautiful, just like you, Y/n!" The teen beside me yelled, throwing his arms behind his head with a smug smile on his face. "What do you think, Y/n? Do you like it? It's really something, ya' know?" He stated, looking in the magnificent sunset ahead of us. Just then the sun finally dispersed and the firework show was about to start._

 _"You ready, Sean?" I asked the cute boy beside me, noting that he sat down on a blanket that rested against the ground._

 _"More than you think, Y/n." Sean smiled like an idiot as he began dragging me down to sit next to him. At that moment, the fireworks began to explode in the air, all of them were filled with wondrous colors that pleased both of our eyes. The feelings inside my belly detonated once Sean wrapped an arm around my shoulder to comfort me._

 _That's when I knew I fell in love with Sean William McLoughlin._

 _-End of Flashback-_

I jolted out of the bed once the memories of Sean came flooding into my mind, I couldn't believe that I could forget the most important person in my life. The person with whom I love most.

How could I forget him? I need him back.


	14. Chapter 14

-Y/N's POV-

Groggily waking up from my slumber, I glanced from side to side. I noticed that I was still in Mark's house; more specifically his bedroom. Once I made sure of my surroundings, I flopped back down, ready to go into a deep sleep but something then popped into my mind. The dream I just had, the boy in it. The boy was my best friend Sean!

After that, I realized that Sean left because I forgot about him... How could I forget about my best friend... The person I love the most.

I look at Mark without making a sound. He lied to me and let Sean just leave like that. I thought I could trust him. I creep out of bed trying not to wake Mark up, knowing if I did everything would explode. I can barely look at him without crying.

Letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I find my phone. It had a picture of Mark and me on it kissing. I felt disgust wash over me. I can't believe I could actually forget the person that I love. I unlock my phone and quickly put in Sean's number. Then I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Why are you up? Nightmare?" Mark mumbles. I scramble out of his reach and face him. Mark sits up baffled. I turn my phone back and Mark climbs out of bed. I start smashing the password into my phone as he gets closer to me.

"Mark, stay back! Get away from me..." I warn him as I stumble towards the bedroom door. He didn't listen though. I try to reach for the doorknob to get out, but Mark held the door closed with him right arm. We were now looking at each other with wild emotions.

"Who are you trying to call Y/N...?" He bites lightly. I haven't seen him mad like this before. The color red was starting to come upon his face and I felt fear rush through me. I need to get away from him. He might just kill me.

"N-nobody, I need to use the bathroom." I try to lie, but my stuttering made it clear I was up to something. Mark closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. The whole room was silent and my body started to shake. Why doesn't nothing good really happen in my life.

"Y/N, I'm sorry." Mark whispers and I could help but look at him with pure shock. He knows, that I know. He knows that I found out he was lying to me. That he practically took me from my life completely...took me away from my true love.

What he did is the reason why I will never forgive him. Instead, he used me for his selfish desires. He could have just told me everything that happened and try to make me remember Sean. But no, Mark is a selfish asshole. Never will I see him as a friend, or somebody I can talk to anymore. There will be nothing that can change that. This is when I stop and I don't care when people think from now on, I only care what Sean thinks.

"You might be sorry Mark, but you will never be forgiven... Instead you used me; What am I? Am I a toy to you? Something for you to play with then throw away?" I proudly say with my confidence shooting through the roof. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I couldn't care any less. Did he really believe I would forgive him for not telling me the truth?

"No, please Y/N I need you! You're the only one..." Mark begins to sob trying to grab my left hand, but I move it away. This made Mark hurt inside even more. I could feel it by just the way he looks; the aura around him was leaking with sadness. Maybe we could have been a thing, but this was not the way it should have been.

I turn to face the door and his crying seemed to just become worse. What a childish thing to do, after all, this is all his fault. I am not going to give him what he wants just because he is upset. He doesn't deserve to have me. Now, he never ever will now.

Then next thing I know the bedroom door swings open and it bashes into my face.

-Sean's POV-

I swing Mark's bedroom door open and something hits it. I didn't put it to much thought is I saw Mark in front of me with tears streaming down my face. I hope I hit him in the fucking face, asshole. I can't believe I just left Y/N like that. Never again. What makes me even more mad is that Mark didn't even try to tell her the truth.

I push Mark with as much force as I could and he stumbles to the ground. "Where is she, Mark!" I scream off the top of my lungs, I could feel some of my veins popping out. Mark looks at me with flames blazing out of his eyes. I honestly think this is the loudest I've ever been. It could wake up the whole building, or even the entire block.

"Stop!" A squeal erupts, making the room go quiet. That had to be her; it had to be Y/N. I know that sweet, innocent voice from anywhere. I turn around and see a frightened Y/N, rubbing her nose in pain. Why is she doing...I hit her with the door. Great.

I run up to her with my arms as wide as they could be and scoop her up. If only she remembered me. I wish I never had brought her here to meet Mark. If only I told her the day I fell in love with her how I felt, maybe things could have been different. I remember that day like it was yesterday.. It was the day I took her to see fireworks on top of mountain area. Looking at her features and remembering all the memories we had together, well... Who wouldn't fall in love with an angel like her?

"Sean...please let go of me. I can hardly breathe." She chokes out and I felt my whole heart melt. The way she says my name makes me fill up with light. Wait...did she just say my name? I let go of her with baffled eyes and a smirk was printed on her beautiful flawless face. Does remember me? Since when? Has Mark been lying to me about this as well?

She remembers me. How? My beautiful girl is back and all I could do was smile. She can be mine forever now. Right? What if she still likes Mark? Was this a mistake? No, I will not believe that! I can't!

A cough comes from Mark and my mood changed from happiness to hatred. That son of a bitch, he is lucky Y/N is here. I would have killed him if it wasn't for her. Both of us look at the pathetic ex-friend on the floor with no emotion. What a loser... A lying asshole if you ask me.


End file.
